


Dragon Me Down

by chimeradragon



Series: ColdWave Dragon Tales [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, ColdWaveIsLife, Dragon!Mick, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, coldwave, dragon!leonard, non human leonard, non human mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Leonard and Mick have something to discuss. Mild AU. Non humans. Not sure if I'm going to do more with this... you guys decide. **Edit! You guys have spoken. I will be continuing this as ideas come to me.#ColdWaveIsLife





	

Opposites might attract, but other species are a different thing.

Len stares at his partner and thinks hard about their relationship. It's not like they've ever discussed their biology. They're both human.

As far as anyone can tell.

Aside from Gideon. But Len thinks the computer won't tattle on him. She seems to like keeping secrets, even if she's programed with pretty heavy honesty. But when Len had asked she say nothing to the others about his ... special heritage. She'd agreed easily. Stating that it would probably be best for the team if Leonard was the one to reveal that bit of information.

So now Len was faced with the decision to tell Mick about his biology. He'd just been in an explosion with Mick and come out without a burn or scratch, and just how is he supposed to explain that to his fire-loving arsonist? He knows that Mick saw the fire lick his skin through the heavy coat Len preferred. He'd seen the material catch fire and melt in a few places. And Len's shirt bore evidence of that.

They're on their way back to the rest of the Team and the Waverider. So, how in the hell is he going to tell Mick about what he really is? Without losing his partner.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Mick's rough voice finally breaks the silence. His tone is trying for light but comes across as harsh and accusing.

"I wasn't sure," Len replies softly as his feet slow. They're far enough from the explosion that no one should come looking for them. Len kicks a rock and looks away from Mick while he tries to formulate what he wants to say. How to say it so that Mick won't leave him. He's not sure he can handle the rejection.

"I see," Mick's voice is eerily calm. His footsteps stop entirely as he stares at his partner.

Len's feet carry him three more steps before his body seems to lock up on him.

"So, now what?" Mick asks, tone surprisingly calm. Maybe it's the fact that they got to set the place on fire and there was an explosion. That might be helping to soothe Mick's frayed nerves. Or maybe Mick is just gearing up for one hell of a blow up.

"I don't know," Len admits slowly, he turns, eyes still downcast as he tries to think of something. Anything he could possibly say that would make this better. "I didn't lie. Mick... you have to know that I never lied about what I am."

"I know that. But it sure feels like you've been lying to me," Mick replies softly, a sigh escapes the bigger man and that finally draws Leonard's eyes up. He sees the way Mick's shoulders are slumped, defeated by they knowledge that his partner never revealed this to him. "You're immune to fire."

"Not really," Len lets out a self-deprecating laugh. He runs a hand over his short hair before taking a deep breath and looking Mick in the eye. "I'm fire-resistant. Not immune. I just deflect it pretty good. I still prefer the cold."

"What are you?" Mick finally asks the question that's been hanging in the air. His expression is open and honest.

Len takes a breath, contemplates deflecting like he always does, but something in his chest twists and tells him that if he's not entirely honest with Mick now. He might lose him forever. He takes another breath and steps closer to Mick. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me. You brought me a gun that shoots fire. We've traveled through time to stop an Immortal Asshole. And we know someone that's come back from the dead," Mick replies flatly.

Len manages a soft laugh. Mick is right. As usual.

"Please, Lenny?" Mick tries again, tone hopeful.

"I'm a dragon, Mick," Len replies, the words practically punched out of him with his nervousness.

Mick merely blinks several times, expression flat and unreadable.

"Mick?" Len asks, voice only wavering slightly. He takes a half step closer to the arsonist.

"Yeah?" Mick asks, brow furrowed in clear confusion as his mind processes what he's just been told.

"I just told you that I'm a dragon ..." Len starts, hoping the other will finish the statement in some meaningful way.

"And?"

"And you haven't said anything in response," Len finishes lamely. He feels a little weird to be the one that needs the situation explained to him.

"Oh," Mick replies simply, mouth drawn into a thin line as he thinks. "It's just ... I thought you knew?"

"That I'm a dragon?" Len asks, feeling like he's missed some part of the conversation somehow.

Mick lets out a chuckle that rises from his chest like a bubble. He shakes his head as he gets the small fit of laughter under control. He holds a hand up to forestall any protests from his long time partner.

"Mick!" Len growls, the sound low and dangerous as his temper flares.

"Sorry, Lenny," Mick replies as he shakes his head. "I'm just not used to you being the one that needs something explained. You're so smart, Snart."

Len rolls his eyes in utter exasperation as he looks to the sky for some sort of divine answer.

"Me too," Mick finally says without further explanation or preamble.

"What?" Len asks, lost as he looks at the other man.

"Me too..." Mick draws out the words a little as though Len should know what he's talking about. He notes the lost look on the other's face before finally taking pity. "I can't believe you didn't realize. I am too. Lenny, I'm a dragon too."

"Oh," Len feels like the ground has been pulled out from under him. He lets the conversation run through his mind before he makes another reply. "Well, I guess that explains a lot about you. Pyro. Fire dragon?"

Mick grins a little. "Yeah. Though, if you're like me. I'm guessing you're too young for your breath, right?"

Len cocks his head as his brows draw together. "Breath?"

"Your breath weapon...?" Mick asks and realizes that Len's father was probably too busy being drunk to explain anything to his children. Though it did explain their want to collect valuable things. And Lisa's love of gold. "Your dad didn't explain anything. Did he?"

"Not as such," Len replied slowly. "You ... can teach me?"

"I'd love to be able to teach you," Mick replies with a genuine smile as he loops an arm over the other's shoulders. "After everything you taught me. Turn around is fair play, right?"

Len finally relaxes a bit and nods.

"We'll get started as soon as we get back to the ship. No sense in letting them send out a search party when we're not lost, right?" Mick asks with a grin. Len walks closer and bumps their shoulders together companionably. 

 

END


End file.
